


Maybe

by CaptainErica



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: BaeRi, M/M, Seungri POV, i'm sorry it's so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainErica/pseuds/CaptainErica
Summary: He's too in love with Youngbae to be anything but jealous of any closeness he might have with other people...especially since their current relationship is so devoid of the kind of affection Youngbae's showing right now.





	

Seungri stares across the stage at Youngbae and feels his blood start to boil. He's furious, and honestly it isn't even Youngbae’s fault; he just happens to be what is causing the anger.   
Him and Jiyong, that is. 

You'd think, and Seunghyun surely did, that Seungri wouldn't be bothered by how Jiyong and Youngbae act around each other by now. You'd think that he'd know, as surely as everyone else, that Youngbae and Jiyong are merely close friends who understand each other on a level that Seungri would kill to understand Youngbae at. But that's really where the problem lie and that's why Seungri's so angry today.

Because yeah he knows that Jiyong and Youngbae are close; he'd practically grown up living with them, he knew how close they were. But he hates it, had grown to hate it so strongly that by now, at least a year after he'd admitted to himself and Seunghyun that he’s absolutely taken by Youngbae, he can't STAND it. 

The two are currently standing on the opposite side of the stage, arms around each other as they stare at one of their phones and Seungri's anger turns into slick jealousy. His stomach turns, because Youngbae is never that gentle and affectionate with him, not really. That had been a huge thing when Seunghyun had found out. He'd been so convinced at first that Seungri only found Youngbae attractive, that he'd get over his infatuation with time and after meeting enough people. 'You complain about him a lot, Ri.' He'd said many times, and Seungri  _ knew _ that he did. He complained about Youngbae pinching and poking at him. He complained about how Youngbae was too rough with him; too obnoxious and over the top.

But that was how Youngbae acted with him. That was how he and Youngbae interacted and it honestly made it easier for him to hide how much he--

"You're seething." Daesung says, a soft hand on his shoulder, and Seungri sighs, letting himself relax slowly under the gentle pressure.

"I'm not." He says, but he is, and he knows it.

"Staring at them like that will just make Jiyong worse, you know." He says softly, before patting him on the shoulder and walking across the stage to interrupt them. Seungri is grateful, but also embarrassed, and he has to force himself to get up and leave before either of them can see him.

After the concert is over he changes quickly, still laughing loud and talking fast, and Seunghyun catches his eye, nodding toward Youngbae, but he doesn't want to look because he'd done so well during the concert. He'd done  _ so well. _ He'd interacted with Youngbae completely normally. He'd picked on Daesung, told Seunghyun how much he adored him, hung off of Jiyong…

Jiyong who grabs him by the arm to pull him close as they head out of the venue, mouth near his ear. "We're going out." He says, and there's an edge of  _ or else _ that Seungri's just a little confused about. "You're going to be nice to Youngbae." He adds, and Seungri's suddenly way more confused, but Jiyong's loosened his grip and turned his focus elsewhere already.

Seungri might admit, depending on who asked and why, that he uses his relationship with Jiyong to try and get a reaction from Youngbae. It works, he knows it does because Youngbae has mentioned being jealous that he's close to Jiyong and not to him...but Youngbae only said those things in interviews, and rarely did he show that he might be jealous when there weren't cameras on them. They had a weird relationship, and maybe Seungri should give up or actually try and get something from Youngbae, actually try...it's scary though, the thought of what might happen if he tries to change how everything is now. 

He tries to brush Jiyong’s comment aside but he can't so he dwells on it through three drinks at the club they've gone to. He's never  _ not _ nice to Youngbae. He had been  _ especially _ nice to him during the concert earlier. He hadn't even picked on him! He'd let him talk, moved out of his way, laughed appropriately at his jokes…

Youngbae is leaning into Jiyong again and this is starting to feel excessive. Youngbae isn't as affectionate as Jiyong, not as physically touchy, but today he's all over Jiyong and that's new. Strange. It's something they don't see unless Youngbae is drunk or Jiyong's extra touchy. But if Jiyong's extra touchy then it isn't Youngbae doing the touching like he is right now. Then it's Jiyong doing the touching, Youngbae willingly dealing with it. And Youngbae isn't drunk right now; wasn't drunk earlier. He's touching Jiyong a lot, leaning into him and talking low and Jiyong's not even confused or fazed by it. He's acting like this is normal for him, like this is how he and Youngbae always interact. 

But it isn't and how dare he tell Seungri to be  _ nice _ to Youngbae when he's never anything but and Youngbae barely notices him unless he makes himself obvious.

"Stop." Seunghyun says, hand covering Seungri’s. "I don't want to have to send you home." He says, and Seungri glares at him, wants to tell him that's not fair and that if anyone deserves to go home it's Youngbae, and then he stops. 

He stops because he can feel the paper of the napkins he’s been shredding unseeingly beneath his fingers. He blinks, pulls in a deep breath, and lets his face relax. The motion makes Seunghyun nod, hand leaving Seungri's as he turns away again. He's being stupid, he can see that. Maybe if he just…

"Take Youngbae to the dance floor." Jiyong says, suddenly right beside him. "Go on, he wants to dance and I'm too tired." He says, and Seungri looks over and sees that Youngbae is talking to one of the managers, oblivious to the conversation.

"He doesn't seem like he wants to dance." Seungri says, turning back to Jiyong and wondering briefly how he'd missed Jiyong leaving Youngbae’s side. 

Jiyong rolls his eyes. "Just go? Please?"

Seungri sighs, trying to see if acting put upon will change Jiyong's mind: it doesn't, it almost never does. He gets up, then, because arguing will just upset Jiyong ( _ be nice to Youngbae _ ).

Jiyong steals his seat almost immediately, and leans in to speak with Seunghyun and Daesung and now he feels like this is a conspiracy because Daesung looks up at him and gives him an encouraging look.

He squares his shoulders and heads toward Youngbae, a short walk made longer by the sudden feeling that he's being set up and he doesn't really want to be. He's nothing if not confident, though, so he steels himself and comes up, one hand holding onto the edge of his shirt. "Come on, let's dance." He says, and Youngbae looks up at him, away from the manager who may be smiling just a little too broadly for this kind of conversation.

"Okay." Youngbae says, or maybe he doesn't say anything. Seungri can't be sure because Youngbae has that bright smile on his face; the one that looks relieved and thrilled all at the same time and he feels a tingle race down his spine because he's the one that put it there.

Youngbae gets up and follows him out to the floor, and Seungri's excited, suddenly. Because Youngbae is a good dancer, just as good as he is, and because he's a show off who wants Youngbae to watch him and be impressed. Because he’s got a good reason to be close to him right now, he can dance as close as he wants to Youngbae and it won’t be a problem because he’s  _ Seungri _ and no one will stop him. 

Unless Youngbae stops him, but Youngbae’s always game for dancing, close or otherwise so he’ll never have to worry about that so long as he keeps his hands to himself as much as possible. He’s good at that part, though; his dances are all personal, independent. He doesn’t have to touch Youngbae to be close enough to him to keep himself happy.

Youngbae is apparently not worried about being touched tonight, though, as he moves in even closer than Seungri had originally told himself would be allowed. 

It’s a little surprising, but Seungri manages not to let that show. He’s good at that. He’s got a good game face. Youngbae will never know how much he affects--

“I want you.” 

Seungri’s eyes snap up to Youngbae’s, certain he’s heard wrong, that that  _ can’t possibly  _ be what Youngbae had just said. “What?” He mouths, the music too loud and his own mouth too far from Youngbae’s ear to even try actually speaking.

Youngbae’s grinning up at him, and it’s almost like he’s got a secret; like he’s read Seungri’s face and seen something there that Seungri ought to be trying to hide. “I want to…” he repeats, closer to Seungri’s ear now, and he’s pointing back to the table, and Seungri’s only a little disappointed.

He can’t be too disappointed because there’s almost no chance that Youngbae wants him. And besides, he hadn’t even  _ really _ heard wrong.

They make their way back and Seungri, very good at deflecting his own negative thoughts, only peripherally thinks that maybe Youngbae had noticed how eager he was to be close and that's why he wanted to go back to the table. This doesn't stop him from being horribly surprised when Youngbae leans over Soonho to tell Jiyong (who'd clearly grown tired of Seungri's seat while they were dancing) that Seungri was taking him home. 

He's not proud of it, but he actually does a double take, blinking stupidly before his eyes are drawn to Seunghyun who smiles at him encouragingly before raising his eyebrows just a little suggestively. But there would be nothing suggestive happening because Youngbae is clearly a whole lot more drunk than Seungri’d originally thought. That's the only thing that makes sense, honestly.

He'd tuned out to look at Seunghyun, so he's caught just a little off guard again when Youngbae puts his arm around him, pinning his arms to his sides as they walk away. This is kind of normal, Seungri thinks, Youngbae leading him away almost against his will. That thought keeps him moving, letting Youngbae direct them out of the club.

“This feels more like  _ you’re _ taking  _ me _ home, hyung.” he says, because his mouth moves far more quickly than his brain ever has. “Not the other way around.”

Youngbae laughs, though, and Seungri should have guessed that he would but he’s still so surprised that he can’t really help himself from being...well... _ surprised _ by Youngbae’s response.

“You’ve got a point.” Youngbae says as they come to a halt outside to wait for a car to come get them. He's clearly amused, though, which cuts through Seungri's surprise rather more effectively than anything else could have.

“Why did you tell them I was taking you home?” He asks, covering his confusion with his normal layer of childish petulance. “I'm not that drunk; I thought  _ you _ were, but you're clearly not.” 

Youngbae looks at him for a second, arm slipping down so that Seungri's arms are free. The look is close and considering, like Youngbae is trying to decide how to say what he wants to say. “We can't dance very close in there...not as close as I'd like to, at least.” He says, quiet and honest and Seungri's running purely on surprise now so he blinks at him.

The car comes then though, and Youngbae takes Seungri's stupefied silence to mean acquiescence, for which Seungri is very glad but a little put out about. His mind is just catching up, and trying to tell him that Youngbae clearly meant that in a….friendly way, when Youngbae drops his hand to Seungri's and laces their fingers together.

“You  _ what? _ ” Seungri says, and Youngbae doesn’t seem as shocked by his outburst as Seungri feels he should be. He leans in closer, eyeing the driver briefly before refocusing on Youngbae’s face, much calmer than he was just moments before. “How close?” he asks, because he’s caught up, now, and he’s going to take control.

Youngbae smiles, eyes lighting up like he’d been waiting for this part; like he’d known he just had to wait a little bit before Seungri would catch up and they’d be on the same page. “Jiyong said it was indecent.” he says, but before Seungri can respond, they’ve pulled up to Youngbae’s apartment and he’s sliding out, dragging Seungri along behind him, fingers still laced together.

Part of Seungri is a little put out that Youngbae mentioned Jiyong during their conversation, but a larger part of him has to admit that knowing what Jiyong thought on this subject was...well it was eye opening. It was emboldening. 

He sidles up closer to Youngbae’s side as they make their way into the elevator, eyes slipping half closed as they slip inside. He decides he'll wait until they're in Youngbae’s apartment to question him further, and lets Youngbae drag him  _ almost _ eagerly down the hall. If he's honest, and he doesn't really make it a point to be wholly truthful with himself, he'd have to say he's disappointed that Youngbae isn't  _ more _ eager. Where is the overwhelming excitement and eagerness that usually dogged Youngbae’s steps when he was doing something he wanted to?

Why is he so calm? So confident?

He's lost in thought so when the door closes behind him and he trips out of his shoes to keep up with Youngbae who's already moving along he's only half aware. When Youngbae pushes him against a wall he snaps back to attention, eyes scanning over Youngbae’s head (they're in the hallway) before dropping down to Youngbae’s face. It would almost be comical that he's the one looking down if Youngbae weren't as strong as he undoubtedly is.

“Hyung!?” He says, the surprise he feels forcing the word out of his mouth as he jolts back to attention. Youngbae grins up at him, clearly not thinking about the height difference or how Seungri should be the one doing the wall pushing at least just for appearances.. 

Seungri's glad, really, because he thinks this is the hottest thing he's ever experienced and he's not sure he'd like it any better if the roles were reversed and he was leaning over Youngbae.

“Yes, Seungri?” He asks, and his voice is low and raspy. It's that voice he uses when he raps, and it's only beaten for attractiveness by his half asleep voice in Seungri's humble opinion. Youngbae’s hand comes up to brush over Seungri’s cheek, and he almost flinches because drunk Youngbae is hard touches and a lack of understanding about how strong he is. But the touch is soft and gentle, and Seungri actually pulls in a soft breath.

“You’ve pinned me to the wall.”

Youngbae grins and doesn’t seem deterred at all, which Seungri is going to count as a good thing now and revisit with him later (what does that say about  _ him? _ ). “It looks that way, yeah.” He breathes out, tilting his head up just a little as he leans closer.

Seungri’s lips part without much thought, and he’s praying Youngbae will lean in and kiss him and just stop all of the words that keep tumbling from his mouth. “Are you going to--”

Youngbae presses their lips together, eyes falling closed and Seungri’s so thankful that he’s finally done it that he pauses for a moment, not kissing back. He snaps back to himself, hands coming up to hold Youngbae’s face there, worried Youngbae will pull away before he’s able to properly respond. He kisses Youngbae back with eager intensity, licking past Youngbae’s lips, which part for him on a sigh.

They kiss for an indeterminate amount of time before Youngbae pulls back, eyes blinking half open and hazy. He licks his lips, clearly unconsciously, his tongue bumping into Seungri’s bottom lip. “What were you saying?” he asks, and Seungri’s annoyed to note that despite outward appearances, Youngbae’s still as calm as can be.

He considers his options for a moment, before carefully dragging his hands down from Youngbae’s face, pressing them against his impressive chest. “You should kiss me again.” He says, and he can feel the smile tugging at Youngbae’s lips.

Youngbae  _ does _ kiss him again. But it’s short, and sweet and over all too soon before he’s backing away and catching Seungri’s hands in his and tugging. “Come on.” He says, eyes crinkled up in a smile as he turns to head further down the hall.

“Presumptuous, aren’t you.” Seungri mutters, and Youngbae laughs, turning to look at him and pulling him close again, lips barely apart before he presses them together again.

“I’d just planned to sleep, maybe talk.” He says, eyes glinting with fond amusement. “But if you’d rather…” He trails off here and Seungri almost chokes.

_ Almost. _

“Maybe not  _ tonight. _ ” Seungri murmurs, because if Youngbae can tease then so can he, and he gets a lot of pleasure from the look of excitement that crosses Youngbae's face at the implication. As they get ready for bed, Seungri can’t stop himself from asking: “Did Seunghyun hyung tell you?” because if Youngbae wanted to talk...well, if there was only one thing that Seungri could do, it would be talk.

Youngbae turns to him, shirt and pants already off, head tilting to the side. “Tell me?” He asks, just a little confused, but then his eyes light on Seungri’s cheeks and Seungri realizes he’s blushing. “Ah, no, but he probably told Jiyong.” He says with a shrug.

Seungri considers scowling, because that’s the  _ second _ time Youngbae’s side Jiyong’s name tonight and this time he’s practically  _ naked. _ He  _ doesn’t _ scowl, however, and instead steps forward, his own shirt off but his pants still on. “And Jiyong told you?” He asks, because what he really wants to know is  _ why tonight? _

Youngbae considers him for a moment, eyes lighting over his features, before reaching out and pulling him close. “No, he told me that I might have a chance tonight.” He says, leaning in for another quick kiss before backing off. “I didn’t believe him..but then…”

It all kind of clicked, suddenly, for Seungri in that moment. 

Jiyong had been trying to work Seungri up, trying to give Youngbae his best chance. Because it’s unlikely that Seunghyun told him...it’s more likely that he’d figured it out on his own. Seungri's not even upset that it had worked, he thinks as he slides into bed next to Youngbae, letting the older man pull him in close with an arm over his waist and his face pressed into the crook of his neck. 

He will probably have to work on being less possessive and jealous in the future, he thinks as he drifts off to sleep.  Maybe.


End file.
